This Day Wasn't All That Bad
by cherrylolita22
Summary: Gajevy AU Gajeel's day started out shitty, and had only been getting worse. That is until his wonderful girlfriend decides to cheer him up with some sexy messages.


This Day Wasn't All Bad

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail and all related characters are property of Hiro Mashima. I make no money off the writing of this story.

 **Summary:** Gajevy AU Gajeel's day started out shitty, and had only been getting worse. That is until his wonderful girlfriend decides to "cheer him up" with some sexy messages.

 **Rating:** NC-17

* * *

Gajeel let out a long, angry sigh as he sat down in the cheap swivel chair in his office. His day had started out sucky, and was only getting worse. First he'd overslept, leaving him to rush in his usual morning routine. Then he'd run into a traffic jam on his way to work, only to find out that two of his best mechanics had decided to quit on him, leaving him understaffed. And if that wasn't enough to top his suck salad of a day, the computer in the office had crashed about an hour ago.

Now Gajeel not only had to balance the books by hand and take inventory, but he also had to help his crew on the floor, while dealing with the asshole customers who insisted on complaining about the delays on their repairs. He'd managed to find time for each of his workers to have a 45 minute lunch break (usually his crew only got a 30 minute break, but he decided to be generous today given the circumstances) and was getting ready to take his much needed break when his phone vibrated in his pocket, letting him know he had gotten a text. He felt some of his frustration melt away when he saw the name "Shrimp" on his screen, and hit the button to read the message.

 _"Hope you're having a good day at work! ~Levy 3"_

Gajeel scoffed at that message. _'If she only knew...'_ he thought as he went to message her back, but paused when another text popped up.

 _"And if you aren't, keep this as incentive to make it through the day! Gi hee! ;P ~Levy 3"_

Just as he finished reading the last message a photo popped up on his screen, making him blush and all the blood in his head run south. It was a selfie of his girlfriend in nothing but a black bra, thong, and heels leaning over his couch. She was on her knees and had arched her back, while one arm held her phone out to take the photo; she rested her head in her free hand, with that elbow propped on the back of the couch while glasses and a playful wink graced her features.

A devious grin split Gajeel's face as he forgot all about his shitty day. He and Levy had known each other for years, but had only been dating for about six months. Levy was still relatively shy when it came to the more intimate side of their relationship (though she was not a virgin when they had started sleeping together), and had never sent him such a racy photo before. It was an unexpected and very welcome change of pace, and Gajeel sincerely hoped that he would continue to recieve these wonderful little treats in the future.

 _"Goddamn, you're gorgeous shrimp... ya trying to give me a heart attack? -G"_ he sent back, before grabbing a slice of pizza out of the box on his desk and practically inhaling it while he waited on her response.

 _"You know you enjoyed it, Gajeel. Besides, I'm lonely... and you're not here to take care of me. I guess I'll just have to do this myself... ;) ~Levy 3"_

 _"Oh? And just what is my sexy little girlfriend gonna do without me there? -G"_

 _"Well I can think of so many things, it's hard to pick just one... what do you think I should do? ~Levy 3"_ was her response. Gajeel shifted in his seat, while one hand moved to adjust himself in his jeans.

 _"Well for starters, I think you need to show me those cute little tits of yours... -G"_ Gajeel closed his phone and set it on the desk and grabbed another slice of pizza while waiting for Levy to respond. He would never understand why Levy despised her breasts; sure Lucy's were nice to look at, but Gajeel had never seen the appeal of huge tits. Most of them were droopy, and tended to flop around in all directions if the girl was riding on top; more than once Gajeel had been smacked in the face by a stray one, and that just wasn't sexy.

But Levy... her tits were perfect; they were nice and perky, capped with the prettiest nipples he'd ever seen, and just filled his large hands. His phone vibrated, and when he opened the message he was greeted with another sexy photo. This time the photo showed Levy's bare torso, with one of her delicate hands rested on top of her breast. The other hand held her phone, while only the bottom half of her face was visible. Her small tongue darted out, licking her pink lips, while the caption said _"Is this what you want? ~Levy 3"_ and Gajeel groaned in agony of her teasing. This vixen was going to be the death of him one day. _"You little cock-tease... -G"_ he sent back to Levy.

By now Gajeel had finished his pizza, and after checking the time saw that he had 10 minutes left on his break. He smirked before standing up, and once again readjusted himself in his pants so his hard on wasn't obvious before heading to the restroom. Once there he locked himself in a stall, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, lowered his pants just enough to show the outline of his hard cock in his boxer briefs, lifted his shirt to highlight his sculpted abdominals and snapped a picture. _"This is your fault, you know. I've got to deal with this for another 3 hours, and my break is almost over... -G"_ was the message he sent to her.

Her reply was almost instant. _"Well you better be quick about taking care of your problem then. ;) ~Levy3"_

 _"You're so fucked when I get home... -G"_ he replied after he freed himself of his boxer briefs. Gajeel closed his eyes and bit his lip to stifle his groan while he thrust into his hand. This day couldn't end fast enough, he needed to get home to his sexy girlfriend. His hand would work for now, but it paled in comparison to her tight little...

His phone vibrated again, breaking his train of thought, and this time he was graced with the best photo yet. Levy obviously set a timer for this one. She was on her knees with her legs spread just wide enough to show off the goods, underwear pulled down to just under her buttocks, and her back arched just so. Her torso rested on her forearms while she looked over shoulder at the camera, winking at him. _"I'll be waiting for you... ~Levy3"_

Gajeel couldn't choke back the moan that escaped his throat as he pictured himself grabbing Levy's wide hips and thrusting into her waiting core. He could picture her gasping and moaning under him, begging for harder thrusts, and the way her muscles clenched around him as she came undone in his arms... his release hit him hard, knocking the wind out of him for a moment. He nearly collapsed, but managed to brace himself on the opposite wall. He cleaned up his mess quietly as he caught his breath, before making himself presentable.

These next three hours were going to drag by...

Suprisingly, the remainder of Gajeel's day went by fairly quickly and without any more setbacks. And he was all too relieved to lock up the shop when 5 o'clock rolled around. Before he pulled out of the parking lot, he sent Levy one more text. _"20 mins. Be ready for me. -G"_

* * *

Levy had been so nervous about this plan in the beginning, she almost didn't go through with it. But Lucy was adamant in her assertion that Gajeel would love to get sexy texts at work, and Levy knew Gajeel's day had started off on the wrong foot... so she finally bit the bullet and sent him the first message. She and Gajeel had a key to each other's places, so she had no problem getting in his front door. Her outfit that day consisted of a light blue, fitted v-neck tee and a black pleated skirt with a black bandana to match. She wore flats on the drive over, but had brought the heels in her bag. They were 6 inch black stripper heels that she had been convinced to wear as part of her Halloween costume last year. Surprisingly, they were her most comfortable pair of heels... but she rarely wore them out, even though in those shoes she was taller than Lucy.

Levy had slipped out of her shirt and skirt, put on the heels, and snapped a few photos before sending the first message. Before she could lose her nerve she quickly typed out the second message, sent it, then picked her best photo, and sent that right behind the text. Her heart was pounding with nerves... what if Gajeel didn't like the photo? What if he was busy? What if someone else saw?

Before she could worry herself to death, she got a text from Gajeel. Levy sighed with relief after reading his message, so he did like it? She smiled as she responded to his text with a leading question... _'I'll let him ask for more'_ she thought to herself.

By the time Levy had sent the last photo she was positively dripping with pent up arousal. But she still had a little over 3 hours to kill before Gajeel closed his shop, so she decided to re-dress and order some takeout for lunch. Time passed so quickly Levy didn't even realize what time it was until she got the message from Gajeel that he'd be home in 20 minutes. She debated staying on the couch, but decided against it. She considered laying in his bed while waiting for him, but dismissed the idea simply because they would eventually end up there later.

Levy eventually decided to sit on the edge of the coffee table and wait for him. She would be easily seen from the front door, and the table was sturdy enough to withstand Gajeel's ravenous assault. She gasped as she heard Gajeel's car pull in the drive. Her heart beat faster with every step he took up the walkway to his front door. The doorknob turned, and she gasped when Gajeel's eyes locked on hers.

Her breath caught in her throat; he looked like he wanted to eat her alive! All of her earlier arousal returned in one big rush, soaking through her thong as she moaned under his lustful stare. In a flash Gajeel had kicked off his boots, pulled her onto his lap, and devoured her lips with his own. Moans and groans spilled from their mouths as their hands worked to remove each others clothes. Levy's shirt was the first to go, followed by Gajeel's before he attacked her neck with rough nips and licks. His lips made it to her collarbone while Gajeel worked to remove her bra.

"I've been wanting to get my mouth around these sweet tits all day..." he rasped out before sliding her bra off and taking a nipple roughly into his mouth. Levy let loose a whine while his hand toyed with the neglected twin. Levy's hands found their way into Gajeel's long mane, pulling at the strands as her hips ground against the hard cock trapped in Gajeel's jeans.

Gajeel's free hand slipped under her skirt, roughly grabbing a handful of her generous derriere before shifting to lay Levy's back against the carpet with his large form looming over her. Leaning down Gajeel groaned in her ear "You're such a fucking tease, you know that?" he said as he kissed a rough trail down her flat stomach, flipping her skirt up in the process. One large hand rubbed softly over her clothed core, and Levy moaned as she rolled her hips into his hand. "You're so wet, and it's all for me." He said with that cocky grin of his before ripping off her thong and burying his face between her thighs.

Gajeel wasn't gentle tonight. He was rough, demanding, and thorough in his exploration of her folds. His tongue worked magic on her sensitive clit, while his large fingers filled the void and stretched her wide, plunging deep as far as they could go. Gajeel's free hand moved back up to pinch and roll one of Levy's nipples in his fingers. The combination of sensations sending her over the edge, muscles spasming over his plunging fingers, hands tightening in his hair, moaning Gajeel's name to the high heavens.

Gajeel's fingers never stopped their movements, carrying Levy through her orgasm and guiding her quickly to another one, as he moved to capture Levy's swollen lips once again. Not breaking their liplock, his free hand worked to undo his pants button and zipper, fumbling until Levy's hands joined his, pulling his pants and boxers down just far enough to free his straining erection.

Levy's hand guided him to her entrance, and Gajeel plunged in roughly, drawing mutual gasps of satisfaction from their lungs. Gajeel sat up on his knees, lifting Levy's hips off the ground before begining a rhythm of steady thrusts, his large hands grippng her hips like a vice. Levy arched her back, moaning aloud at the feeling of Gajeel repeatingly striking her g-spot. Their eyes found each other as Levy's fingers moved to toy with her nipples, adding extra sensation to her fast approaching orgasm.

Gajeel was the epitome of sexy with his large form looming above her, sweat dripping down his tanned skin, the muscles in his sculpted abdomen repeatedly cleanching and unclenching with each thrust. Levy stared a moment longer at the man panting and writhing above her, before she threw her head back and bit her lip as a second orgasm washed over her body. Gajeel contined his thrusts through her orgasm, slowing as she came down from her high, before slowly pulling out of he warm depths as the tremors subsided.

Levy laid there, breathless as Gajeel smirked before rolling her over and positioning her on her stomach. "Gajeel..." she moaned in semi-protest, before she felt him slide home again; this time hitting a whole new set of pleasure points as he roughly thrust into her. Levy slowly moved to settle on her knees, arching her back and moaned loudly at the feeling of Gajeel hitting so deep.

Gajeel's left hand came up to fondle Levy's overly sensitive nipples, while leaning down to nibble and suck at the junction where her shoulders met her pale neck. Levy moaned and gasped and writhed underneath him, lost in the ecstasy only he could bestow upon her.

Gajeel was barely holding onto his sanity at this point, the goddess under him just felt so damn good! She was wet, and tight, and hot and... he let out a loud groan as Levy's muscles clenched again, before leaning in to murmur in her ear. "Shit, Lev... I'm not gonna last much longer..."

"Then fuck me harder..." she sighed, breathless. To which Gajeel complied, much to their mutual satisfaction. "Faster... don't you dare stop!" she breathed out as she rode the waves of pleasure washing over her as Gajeel sped up his pace, climbing ever closer to the edge of the abyss before falling over in rush of heat and pleasure. Levy could only gasp out while Gajeel's fingers dug into her hipbones, her body spasming around his cock. Gajeel thrust as deep as he could, biting down on Levy's shoulder, and twitching sharply as each pulse of ecstasy shot from him deep into her womb.

Gajeel maneuvered their bodies to lay on their sides, his arms coming around to hold Levy close to him while she snuggled into his chest as they both relaxed and tried to catch their breath. After a while Gajeel started raining soft kisses over her shoulder, before Levy rolled over to face him. "That... was amazing." she sighed out as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"You're the one who's amazing, Levy..." Gajeel said softly, almost reverently as Levy smiled sweetly. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Hmm... I don't believe so Mr. Redfox... but better late than never, right?" Levy teasingly joked as her hand traced his rugged jawline. "So how was your day?"

"It was horrible until you sent that sexy picture... I don't think I've ever done my work as quickly as I did today." Gajeel said with a laugh.

"Really?" Levy said, faking mock surprise. "Well, then I guess I should do that more often..."

"Oh, please, feel free to send me nudes anytime! Gihee!" Gajeel teased before Levy gave his arm a half-hearted swat of annoyance. "You ass..." she mumbled, giggling softly.

"You love me, and you know it." he said as he stood up, gathering Levy in his arms and leading the way to his bedroom. Levy chucked, "Yeah, I do."

* * *

The end! I hope you all enjoyed this one. It's my first Gajevy fic! Please read and review. Constructive criticism is encouraged!


End file.
